


Solitary Investigations

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene insert for SOLI, after Watson’s less-than-successful investigation.  Dialogue double drabble with a semi-contrite detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
> July 15: Fix a canon scene
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain and are the creation of the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.  
>  **AN:** Dialogue double drabble. Someone complimented me on my writing speed yesterday but I’m hitting the wall: Harry Potter in an hour and then Third Star (again) at the guildhall, so after that I don’t anticipate being good for anything more than a large whisky. So this is a bit of a cop-out, as I’ve had in mind to write a long prose version of this for a while. Possibly I will in my post-challenge plotbunny grooming programme.

“Watson?”

“Yes, Holmes.”

“I must apologise, my dear fellow. I am heartily sorry...”

“No, you are not.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You are not at all sorry for insulting me, you do it frequently. You are not sorry for maligning my investigative techniques, you have done that on any number of occasions. I am quite reconciled to both these things. What you may be sorry about is that I am sufficiently affronted so as not to return to Charlington Heath with you.”

“if you were reconciled, you would not be affronted.”

“I am affronted for a different reason.”

“Ah. Let me see. You say you are not aggrieved that I criticised your investigation, although perhaps the fault is mine for not giving clearer instructions. I do not believe I have insulted you...”

“You never do.”

“...but if that is not the cause...”

“I am not going to lead you through this. A child of five would understand.”

“I see... Watson?”

“Yes, Holmes?”

“May I extend my gratitude for your having made these investigations yourself, regardless of the outcomes, to enable me to complete my research. It was very good of you to take the trouble.”

“You are quite welcome, Holmes.”


End file.
